1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A multicolor image forming apparatus provided with chargers the number of which is equal to the number of colors of developer (e.g., yellow, magenta, cyan and black) is known. One of such image forming apparatuses is configured to reduce the number of components and to downsize by sharing a high-voltage power supply which applies a high voltage to each charger.